In conventional speech translation systems, there are techniques for improving accuracy in each portion of processing, such as for improving speech recognition accuracy and for improving translation processing accuracy (e.g., see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).    [Patent Document 1] JP 2008-243080A (page 1 and FIG. 1, for example)    [Patent Document 2] JP 2009-140503A (page 1 and FIG. 1, for example)